ernyapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Ernya offers a wide variety of high quality items that can be obtained in a number of different ways. Items come in set colour palettes, not including special VIP colours that are sometimes available, allowing items to be easily colour-matched. There are currently 47 unique set colours in their system. Ernya aims to provide items with a range of themes and designs, while keeping a balance between the community's wants and needs. They also hold monthly item contests, which allow users to submit item designs with a chance of their design making it onto the site. To equip multiple poses of a single item at once, multiples of that item are required. Commons Commons are items that are permanently available in shops for gold. The four shops that contain permanently available items are Tyler's 21 Street, Evan's Deluxe, Madison's Shoe Box and Jude's Access' o Reez. Commons can be purchased in any colour. Donation Items Donation Items (DIs) are monthly items that are available in the donation shop for 20 hearts (US$2.00). Two new donation items come out the day before the 1st of every month at 10PM EST (7PM PST) and remain in the donation shop for a whole month. These items typically come with multiple poses and come in three default colours. Additional colours can be obtained using spells. Coin Items Coin Items (CIs) are items contained in Charm Coins, which are available bi-monthly in the donation shopfor 10 hearts (US$1.00). Each charm coin is a random item generator and can be opened to randomly receive one of the eight coin items that are exclusive to that coin. These items have different drop rates, meaning some are rarer than others. A new coin is released on the 14th of every second month at 10PM EST (7PM PST) with a set of eight new items, and remains in the donation shop for two months. CIs come with multiple poses and three default colours. Additional colours can be obtained using spells. Leveling Items Leveling Items (LIs/Lvls) are an unique feature on Ernya. Level one leveling items can be purchased at the donation shop for 15 hearts (US$1.50) and then leveled up by posting in the forums. There are five levels to a leveling item, and reaching a new level unlocks at least one extra pose. After reaching the maximum posts needed for the leveling item (530 posts), five leveling stones must be taken to Chloe in the donation shop to unlock the final pose, leveling it up completely. Leveling stones are randomly granted through posting. To begin leveling up an item, it must be dragged into an empty slot in the "Drag to Level" box on the inventory page, under the avatar. There is only one slot available at first, however the other two can be unlocked by purchasing a Level Expansion Pack, which costs 10 hearts ($1.00 value) in the donation shop. Levels and posts on leveling items are carried over when traded between users. LIs come out every month on the 9th at 10PM EST (7PM PST) and remain in the shop for one month.